The present application relates generally to electric vehicles such as, e.g., electric motorcycles, tricycles, and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). More particularly, the application relates to an electronic park brake system for such vehicles.
Unlike automobiles with enclosed passenger cabins that can be securely locked, two-wheeled vehicles (e.g., motorcycles or scooters) and three-wheeled vehicles (e.g., ATVs) have no such security. As a result, the operational controls are freely exposed for unauthorized use if the vehicle is left on. The vehicle can be turned off, but starting an electric vehicle takes time, which can be an impediment to use—especially by police and other security or emergency response personnel.
Electric vehicles have a lengthy start-up or initialization period because the vehicle's electronic system has to boot-up, perform system self-checks, and analyze and determine the state of the battery system(s). The initialization process of the electrical system is complex and requires time to perform the various necessary tasks. Once past start-up with everything initialized, electric vehicles are very quick in responsiveness.
Electric motors used in electric vehicles have a low mechanical load on the drivetrain, and the vehicle can be easily rolled forward or backwards while it is off. Unauthorized movement of the vehicle can therefore be a problem. Even if in gear, the motor shaft spins freely when off, so there is no mass to lock the vehicle's drivetrain.